1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for designing a mask pattern and a computer system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for checking a die seal ring on a layout and a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, when an electronic product is ready for being produced, the layout of the product is transferred to the mask manufacturer for designing a mask pattern according to the layout and further manufacturing the mask with the mask pattern thereon.
In the conventional mask design procedure, the mask pattern is designed according to the layout information provided by the product owner and the customer demand information inputted by the customer contact window. After the design of the mask pattern is finished, the mask pattern is inspected by the inspection operator for checking whether there is error design in the mask pattern. However, both of the customer demand information inputted by the customer contact window and the inspection of the mask pattern by the inspection operator lead to man-made mistake. Therefore, the error related to the die seal ring on the designed mask pattern easily happen and is not yet detected even until the mask with the mask pattern thereon is manufactured.